1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip for sealing facing members of a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a weather strip to be bonded to one of the two facing members with double-sided adhesive tape.
2. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to attach a weather strip to an edge of a door opening of a motor vehicle or a door facing the door opening, clips have been conventionally used. In the alternative a metal retainer is provided along the edge of the door opening of the motor vehicle or the door facing the door opening and the weather strip is placed in the retainer.
However, in the case of the former, there is a problem that the clips holes are likely to rust along their peripheral edges. In the case of the latter, there is the problem that the metal retainer adds to the weight of the motor vehicle.
Accordingly, recently, a double-sided adhesive tape has been used to bond the weather strip as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,347 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,220.
The surface to which the weather strip is attached is not always flat. Indeed, in many cases, it can be rough. When the double-sided adhesive tape (hereinafter "adhesive tape") is thin, it cannot deform to conform to the rough surface and some interstices are formed between the adhesive tape and the facing rough surface of the motor vehicle. As these interstices decrease the adhesion area of the adhesive tape, a sufficiently large adhesive force cannot be obtained. Accordingly, in order to obtain a sufficient large adhesive force, a thicker adhesive tape which follows the facing rough surface has been employed. By pressing the thick adhesive tape on the surface of the motor vehicle, the adhesive tape can be completely bonded to the surface without any interstices therebetween. However, as the adhesive tape is thick, gaps are formed at both side edges of the adhesive tape between the bottom surface of the weather strip and the facing surface of the motor vehicle. Accordingly, an outer side edge of the adhesive tape is exposed which causes an unfavorable appearance of the weather strip and dust, dirt, sand or the like adheres to the outer side edge of the adhesive tape.